Wedding: Takumi & Misaki
by Aitsukiyomi
Summary: Today is Misaki and Usui's wedding day. But can she wearing a dress, high heels, and go to salon? Will they held those wedding succesfully?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: "Today, I'm the Mrs. Usui!"

Today's weather is really good for the ceremony. A luxurious car stopped by the salon. There's two girl out from that black shiny car. One seems have to push the other to get out from the car.

"no way! Why i have to go to salon? C'mon Suzuna!"shouted Misa.

"no... No... Takumi nii-san had told me to make you perfect this day, he even rented this car for you to go to many places!" said Suzuna while pushed her beloved sister. "that alien... He'll pay for this!"

"yeah of course he paid. Now, come in" The salon doors are open and about twenty-workers greets them. Misaki still tried to run away. But she realized why she greet by the 20 girls in front the door. To make her stay here.

"now, let's do as Usui-sama order, guys." said one of the employee. Seems she is very senior here.

"no! Let me go home!" shoute misaki again.

"home? No, dear... I supposed not to let anyone out from here without beautyness" said the employee again with fearful smile.

"...I REALLY WILL KILL YOU, ALIEN USUII!" said misaki in her deepest heart. Then, without fight, Misaki get beauty treatment and hairstyle.

"huh? Where's Suzuna?" she asked.

"you mean your sister? She seems in hurry go from here"

"...Suzunaa!"

. . .

The man walking in those shiny floor. He looked away to the bright sky and smile really warm.

"... I'm coming, Mrs. Usui"

. . .

"I'll do everything! Please don't!" shouted Misaki while running around the room.

"oh, lady. Just sit and calm, please. It won't kill you anyway" said the employee.

"oh, shit. I really hate make-ups..." grumble her when around 5 employee sorrround her.

. . .

"I'm coming, sis!" Suzuna appear and looking for her sister in that room. Then, she asked an employee where her sister is.

"I'm sorry... Where's my sister? She. .. Umm... The one that hate beauty style-" she tried to discribe Misaki correctly.

"oh, if you asked about her, she is changing-oh, there she comes" Suzuna looked the way that employee point out. She-that usually had no expression-show a very surprised-happily face. Misaki wearing a pure white dress with elegant braided arm. She looks extreamly beautiful and nice. Her face really all-red. Then, she realized Suzuna is there.

"Suzuna! Where've you been? I really worried you know!" Misaki raised the dress's long skirt to walk to Suzuna.

"...Sis, you are really beauty-" tears come out from her clouded eyes.

"wait, anyone hurt you? Why are you cried?" Misaki seems don't understand why her sister cried.

"it's... Just... I'm going to..." Suzuna cover her mouth by her hands.

"...Suzuna?"

"... After today, It'll feel... Lonely... Congrats, sis-" she smiled while her tears fall. Misaki hug her warmly and calm. She know what her little sister will say. She also feel that, but...

"It's ok... I'll see you and mom every chance i can... Hinata will look after you and mom, i'd told him to do so" Misaki let her off and smile gently.

"Sister... Ah, anyway, we're late!" said her hurried when she looked her watch.

"little sister, please come here" call the stylist.

"yes, I'm coming!" Suzuna walked to the stylist and start the make over. Misaki still think if this was just a dream. She standing here wearing white-feminine wedding dress that she never even dreamed it. Is this really real?

Suddenly, her phone rings. She already change her anime ringtone for today. She pick up the call in hurry. "Hallo? Misaki here-" she said.

"hi, there-" a man voice heard.

"...you-" she realized that familiar voice.

"How's there? You enjoyed it?" Takumi asked by his low-calm voice.

"YOU BASTARDS!" shouted misaki for the... Hundred times.

"..."

"JUST THIS TIME! I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE NEXT TIME! YOU STALKER WEIRDOS!"

"well, seems you enjoy it so much, misa-chan. Should I asked Suzuna to take picture of your apearrence now?" seems Takumi trying to hide his laugh.

"no! Don't you dare to ask Suzuna do anything for you! Or I'll... I'll..." Misaki takes a deep breath.

"or... What, Misa-chan?" said Takumi teasing Misaki's reaction.

"Or I won't go for tomorrow's Honeymoon!" shouted her again. She feel so embrassed when she realized that everyone there heard her.

"... Hmm, do you really think I'll let that happened?"

"shut up! Don't make any call again!" Misaki cancel the call then silent her phone. Then, someone call her.

"Misaki-sama?"

"What?!"

"here," the employee give her a phone and she really had a bad feeling about it.

"..."

"Hi, dear" said Takumi.

"...you stalker weirdos. Stop it already!"

"seems you're healthy. As always"

"of course! Sick just wasting money-"

"... Today, Suzuna call me..." suddenly Takumi talked seriously about Suzuna, "She call me... To look after you. Since you're going to leave Japan" he sounds very sorry about that.

"so what?" Misaki replied.

"hm?"

"so what with that bullshit? Suzuna won't call you in england. Don't fool me"

"heh... Easily known, huh... As expected my bride-" Takumi really know after he said that, at that time, Misaki's face will burnt red.

"...o-of course! Ah..." she tried to find another topic.

"it's so sad That i we can't met before the wedding-"

"...um-" misaki feel it the same way. But she won't let he know it, "ju-just a while, be patient!"

"after today we'll going to be together, right?" Takumi smiled gently and he looked away.

"... It would be disaster for me-" Misaki blush in second, make an irritated face. Then, Suzuna had finished her make over. She looks cute there. She wears a half-long white dress with pinky flower in her neck. Misaki bet Hinata will blush in seconds when he see Suzuna.

"Misa-chan?" asked Takumi over the phone.

"...-oh, sorry"

"I'll hanging up, ok?"

"just hang it up, idiot-" Misaki smiled in laugh. Suzuna walked to her.

"... Is that Takumi-nii san?" asked Suzuna.

"wanna talk? Here, I'm done anyway" Misaki offered the phone to Suzuna.

"jeez, I'm not done yet-... Suzuna-chan?" Takumi lost his chance to talk with Misaki. "Takumi-nii san? I won't give you any pictures of Sis. Just wait the wedding. Oh, and don't need to look after Sis. Cause we'll going to take her back that time. Ok? See you later bro-in-law" Suzuna end the call that time and smiled warmly to Misaki. It's the first time Misaki saw that dark side of Suzuna. It's kinds of fearful. Suzuna holds Misakis hand and smiling to her.

"show me he's a good man. I'm serious with my words. You know that better than anyone else, sis"

"uh... Okay..." Misaki realized that the phone not coming again. . . . When she get out from the car, everyone exited about her makeover. Especially Sakura and Shizuko.

"Misaki?! You're not Misaki don't you?!" Sakura really don't belive it is her.

"Hey, Sakura, why you not hanging around with him?" Shizuko pointing at that Yumemishi's vocalist who standing nervously on wall. Sakura just realized it and come over him.

"jeez, that Sakura..."

"...Shizuko, how do I look? Oh, I'm really nervous-"

"calm down, you're pretty Misaki. That Usui just really lucky to have you as his bride" Shizuko really calming her down. Then, she smile and raise her hands, "congrats, friend. I think you can trust him" Misaki shake her hands.

"Misaki!" someone called her name and she looked that way. Minako running slowly to her. She also want to hug her mom as soon as possible.

"Mother, I need to talk-"

"if this about canceling the wedding today, no." as straight as possible, her mother replied.

"how-" she didn't think minako would guess what she tried to say.

"you got marriage blue. It's ok. Mom believe in your choice. Takumi is a good man. Just give your hands to him" her mother pat her head to calming her. Misaki smiled but still have some doubt in that smile.

-to be continued...-


	2. Chapter 2

The event organizer clap his hands loudly. Then, he asked everyone to leave the room to the capel. Then, he facing Misaki. "stay here until daddy picks you up. Ok? Just calm down,"

"um..."

"the groom had arrives everyone, please prepared!" then, he leaves Misaki alone. Misaki sit fluttered in waiting room. Everyone had in the capel making the preparation. She didn't know anything about the wedding preparation. Since Takumi said he's the one who gonna prepared it, She never allowed to get in the prep. the doors opened and her Dad appears.

"Misa, it's time" Daddy walks towards her and takes his hand.

"I'm scared... Can I handle this-" Misaki feel really nervous. She never feel like this before. Her stomatch feel twitching. Then, she let go her hands from her father's arm. "misa?" he looked worried. Misaki not aware that she take off her hands.

"I-I'm sorry dad... I'm-" her eyes glossy and looks afraid.

"...it's ok, Misa." He tried to reach her daughter but Misaki aware it. Her body shaking hardly. She can't standing.

"Misaki. Listen, don't think anything. Just think who nkw is standing in capel waiting for you. Isn't he precious?"

_ I'm not ready... I'm not ready... I can't do this... I really can't... Help me... Get me outta here... I'm..._

Suddenly, Takumi's figure in her head appearing. Waiting for her, who ran away. She can imagine his worry face. No, she don't want to see that. I'm... Kaichou, right? I can't let him laugh at me. _Do't understimate me..._ She got her power to stand. Still shaking, but her face show a strong will. Her father smile proudly to her. Then, he give her his handkerchief.

" I would tough you cry cause apart from daddy. I was wrong" said him.

"no, dad. You're right." tears make her eyes glossy again.

"oh, don't worry me. Just make sure he didn't like me" he laugh short.

"of course. He as annoying as you" she laugh too. They finally arrived in front the door and Daddy ring the bel.

The doors open widely. Then, it show them a real big hall. Everyone looked ad them. Misaki feel nervous than before, but she show a straight face. That makes her looks really elegant woth er long dress. Then, she raise her face and looked someone in the half way. Takumi smiled to her. His hair styled to show that annoying face much. As always, he looked like really know what happened to her. Then, daddy offer Misaki to Takumi's hand. She really won't do that if she could. Her face all red again. She couldn't hold her face burnt. Takumi laugh and make her hold his arm tighter.

"miss me?" he whispered.

"not really" replied her. They finally stopped in front the capel. Takumi lean his body to his right, to Misaki. He holds her hands gently. They can't hear the opening words by the pasteur. They just staring each other. Finally, the pasteur is reading the vows.

"Usui Takumi, will you love this woman, in sad and happiness, healthy and sickness as your wife for ever?"

"I do" said him steadily, then looked way to her.

"will you, Ayuzawa Misaki, accepted Usui Takumi, as your husband, in happines, sadness, healthy, or sickness, and will love him forever?"

"...I-" Misaki can't find her voice. She just too nervous to talk. She tried really hard to say the next last word.

"calm down, Misaki-" Takumi grab her hands tight.

"You can do it..."

"..I-... Do-" her voice is low, but the pasteur can heard it. She really relieved.

"I hereby, you legally as couple. You may kiss your bride" said the pasteur raise his hands. The audience clapping hands and yelled.

"so..." Misaki tried to let her hands off. But, weird-however she tried, she can't free them from Takumi's grabs.

"please... Only this... No, please-"

"hmm? I can't hear you,"

"Noo!" Takumi kissed her in her chin.

"I'll count it as debt. Now," A little girl give him the ring box. He take one with diamond and put it on her ring finger and kissed it. Misaki take one last ring and put it on his finger. Takumi suddenly hug her. She can't hear anything except her hearbeat.

"please mark here" said the pasteur. Takumi take the pen and sign it. Then he offered it to Misaki sign hers.

"Congrats!"

"Congratulation!"

"Misakii!"

"Usui-" Takumi's forefinger stop her words.

"call me by my first name. You're Usui too" tease him.

"shut your mouth-" said her in blush. Takumi helped her to walk back. Her very long dress make her difficult to walk and greet anyone at same time. She also wearing pair of High heels. Sometimes, she must hold Takumi tightly. One thing she realized is that seems Takumi a bit upset he didn't allowed to kiss her. Misaki take a deep breathe again.

" are you tired? Wanna drink?" asked Takumi worried.

"no, I'm fine-" Misaki lean her face from Takumi. Then, someone coming to them.

"Hey, congrats, you two" said Tora.

"heh... Well, thanks"

"I'm sorry, we had something. C'mon, Misaki-" Two of them go away from the hall. Misaki don't understand where he'll bring her. Takumi open the bride waiting room, close, and lock it.

"U-..."

"Takumi" he replied.

"Ta-takumi-...san"

"what's that? Haha, sounds really formal. By the way, let me..." Takumi get closer and closer to her. When it's close enough... He kneel down.

"...huh?" Misaki looking where is he and she found it in front of her.

"this dress, made for you" Takumi holds her dress and find something in the long skirt. Then, he seems found it,

"You can separate this and walk freely. How is it?" asked him.

"...nicer-" her heart still fluttered.

"and... There should be more shoes here... Ah, thats it" he go to the table and get a big box. He open it and give Misaki a pair of new thick heels.

"do you prepared it?"

"no, i have it prepared" said him while wear her the new shoes. That shoes really comfortable.

"not that... I mean you think all of this? Even this shoes-"

"well, i've though this before. I know it well, you don't like to use this kind of thing" he laughed and give his hands to Misaki to help her stand.

"is this ok... This dress, this ceremony, this shoes-" she stopped when Takumi pat her hair.

"really... You're not change even a point isn't it"

"you too. Baka Usui" she snapped.

"means you too" Takumi teaser smile on his face.

"so... Mind if I pay it?" asked Misaki and her face all red again.

"...oh, don't let it bother you-lets back. They waiting" . . . They arrived in front that gate hall again. No one there, Misaki stopped right before she want to open that door.

"...promise me" she said.

"what's that?" "remember that vows. Don't leave me after this... Never" strong eyes and will looks in her eyes.

"I promise... But," Takumi suddenly holds her hips and back.

His face getting close and He kissed Misaki which still surprised. Since no ones here, Misaki don't really mind it. She hug Takumi's back too. They kissing there, gently and soft.

But the doors opened so sudden. The maids of Maid Latte, Sakura, Shizuko, and many of their friends fall by the doors. All the guest there look at that way when they still hugging each other. Misaki really want to run as far as possible. Meanwhile Takumi lean his face and covering his mouth by his hand.

"sorry... We're such an intruder-please continue-" said Saki in nosebleeds. Misaki had ready to run when Takumi grab her hands and taking her into hall. He sounds very iritated. It's fun to see his face like that.

Now, can you imagine how red is Misaki's face?

end


	3. Chapter 3

The party feels so live. Sakura sit beside Kuuga and talk happily. Takumi is walking around to greet the guest. As always, pretends to be perfect. then, some foreign people comes to him and greet him.

"congratulation -I mean Mr. Usui" said him when Takumi staring sharp at him.

"well, thanks-Um, Mr. Finnes" Takumi shake his hands.

"then, please come to our company next time. Just having some lunch" he laugh. Takumi laugh too and continue the talk.

Misaki can't stand anymore, she's just to tired. Even those dress and shoes more comfortable than before, she can't stand that long too. She sigh and take a drink. Then, Suzuna comes and sit beside her.

"hmm… so this dress can be like this too… as expected expensive dress." She said to Misaki.

"he won't tell me how much this dress cost. I believe it's have six 0 in it." Misaki can't imagine it. Then, Mum come to her and three of them sit together. "where's dad?" Misaki asked and find a figure of his father there.

"oh, I dunno…" she just reply it short. Then, the photographer come and ask them if they want some photos.

"sure. Suzuna, how do I look?" Mum asked suzuna.

"you're beautiful mum. Now," they take pictures together, all smiled happily and warm.

"not fair! Me too, Misaki!" Sakura then come and get in the frame too.

"me too" Shizuko come too, sit beside sakura. All of them start to come each all and full the frame.

"everyone! You won't make it! I get it!" Misaki cried.

"yay! First me and Shizuko!" Sakura pull Shizuko and they get the photos.

Takumi prepared a cameraman and Polaroid camera to given to guest. After they had, then Hinata takes Suzuna with him. He blushing as expected. Then, the Sannin-baka get a pictures with her too. After that, the crew of Maid Latte get the next turn.

After them, Takumi in the line.

"how rude… take pictures without me" he said.

"no! it's not…" Misaki try to explain when Takumi holding her and give the cameraman sign to take that pictures of them. The cameraman get it right after Misaki push him away.

"Misaki, you already married you know… poor you Usui-san" Aoi poor him an look at Misaki with an upset looking.

"Don't touch me, you perverted alien!" Misaki shouted.

"_perverted alien_? You kissed him so hot behind the door aren't you?" Saki said.

"yeah, who's the pervert here?"

"seems it's you, Misaki"

"stop it already! Forget it all! Forget it right now!" she blushing so red and so embrassed. All of them see what they did behind the doors. She woul give anything she had to make them all forget about that.

"ah, Misa, it's time" Takumi whispered to her.

"oh, okay." She just trying to get away the attention and go with Takumi to the other side of the hall. Takumi holds her hand and take her to podium.

"everyone, especially the girls, please hang around in front the podium. We will throw the bride's flower right now" Takumi announced. The all the girls gathering around and noisy. They watch so seriously about the flower. Then, Takumi asked Misaki to face backside. When she turning back, Takumi hold her waist. Misaki startled in red face and shouted to Takumi.

"it's to hold you when you throw the flower backside" he explained. Misaki can tolerate it next time. She closed her eyes and raise her hands then throw the flower.

The flower flew high than fall on Kuuga's lap. Everyone looks at him and clapping. Misaki turn around to see who accepted it. Kuuga seems don't know what happened.

"what? Flower?" He holds the flower then looking at Misaki and Takumi.

"why don't you give it to someone Kuuga?!" Misaki yelled, Sakura turn at her and surprised.

"… no need to tell me. Ooi, Sakura" he called Sakura and Sakura soon appear from the crowd.

"y-Yes?!" Sakura raise her hand to show her position then Kuuga walks slowly to her and offer the flower to her.

"here, it's yours" he said.

"um… thanks" Ssakura accepted the flower happily. She is happier because the flower given by Kuuga. Misaki smiled for her too.

"by the way, Misaki…" Takumi whispered something to Misaki and she's all red.

"no way! Now?"

"it's ready you know…" Takumi smiled naughty to her.

"… it cant be helped then…" Misaki looks objection. Takumi reach her hand and take her walking to the changing room. But, Suzuna and her mum met her in halfway.

"oh, it's already…?" mum asked Misaki sadly.

"yeah… I'm leaving mum-" Misaki hug her mum.

"we're taking honeymoon here, in Japan. It's still some time for you to meet" Takumi said.

"...actually I still want to stay here... But Usu-... Takumi have to managing his company..." Misaki tried to explain. Her mother smiling sad to her.

"it's ok dear... Come here at least for new year" she said.

"Mum... Suzuna, take cares of mum. Ok?" Misaki looking at Suzuna with glossy eyes.

"leave it to me. And when you decided to leave him tell me as soon as possible, sis" Suzuna smiled to Takumi that now scaried.

"see you a week again, mother,mSuzuna-chan" Takumi bowing and go with Misaki.

. . .

At the changing room, she crying non-stop. Takumi can't do anything to stop her.

"i'll waiting outside" he stand and get out from the room.

She really really sad. To leave her family... To leave her friends... But she can't be egoist. It's the first time in Ayu-... Usui Misaki's life cried this long.

Finally she feel calm. Misaki feels really relieved after cried so much. She went to the bathroom and take a bath. Then, she changing her clother with the one she prepared to wear.

"huh...? Weird... Its not mine. But, there's no another clothes..." she thinking a while and just take the clothes.

Misaki knocked the doors from inside to tell Takumi that she have finished.

"you really waiting outside?" she asked surprisely.

"of course. Hmm... Where's the towel... Ah, here it is. No peeking ok?" he joke.

"i'm not you!" she shouted.

. . .

"how refreshing... Oh, yeah... That's really good on you" he staring to Misaki's clothes.

"so it really you"

"hmm... Don't surprised with your baggage content"

"don't tell me you switch it too?!" Misaki gripping his collar and shake him angry.

"it wasn't me... I've give Suzuna some money to shopping for your need. And she packages it all in yours-"

"kono hentai!"

"calm down, I don't see it too" he said.

"suzunaaa... Even you help him?!"

"she will do anything for her sister, what a good little sister of mine"

"she's mine!"

"oops, we're geting late"

"...humph!" Misaki let him go just because she running out the time.

After 20 minutes, the bathroom doors opened and Takumi get out of there.

"misaki, i have some request"

"now, what?!"

"can I call you Misa?"

"...it's embarassing-"

"it's cute"

"do anything you want"

Then, they get out from the room and go back to the hall to say goodbye.

"noo... Misakiii-"

"hey Kuuga, I'll kill you if you just giving her a flower-"

"ng... Actually-" Sakura show her hand.

"a... Really?! OMG! I surely will come to your wedding! Wow, the flower works" Misaki pat Sakura's head and smiled.

"should we go now, Misa?"

"okay okay... Everyone, see you. I'll surely come to each of your wedding!" Misaki shouted.

The black shiny car waiting outside. They waving hands to them all. Misaki trying to not crying there again.

"here" Takumi get her some tissues.

"I'm not cry-...uhh" the tears coming out again and she cried again.

"let's enjoy this. Just think it's like a school trip." he trying to calming her down. She still sobbed but calmer.

"...by the way... We're stay in Kyoto right?"

"yeah... Then Hokkaido... Then we comeback here to transit to Cambridge."

"long... Hmm"

"um... But when we arrived there, can we go to a place first?"

"what?"

"...to Cedric's grave-"

"okay..."

In thirty minutes they arrived at the airport.

"thanks" said him to the driver.

"thanks for today sir" Misaki smiled thankfully.

"no matter ma'm, it's my job"

After saying that, th driver go.

"C'mon. Seems we're just ontime" then, Takumi holds Misa's hand and take her walking in hurry.

Since he have checked them in, they just go straight to the wqiting room. And also,the call of their plane have been announce. So they quickly go into the plane.

"Thanksfully it's not the first time you got in a plane"

"are you making fun of me?" she stare in angry to Takumi.

"by the way, since the wedding, I never heard you call me Takumi again"

"it's not matter isn't it?!" she turning her eyes to otside window.

"of course it's matter. C'mon Misa-"

"God! What's wrong with you?! It's just a name!"

"name made to be called. Try to do it. You should, anyway" Takumi tried to make Misa call him familiarly.

"No way!" she still insisted.

"well then," after sayin' that, Takumi just close his eyes and calm.

Misaki can't find her phone. She looks in her bag but there's nothing too. She looks in her pockets too. And she realized that her phone maybe left in the rest room when she take a bath. She try to ask Takumi, maybe he know.

"hey, Usui-" she called, but there's no answer. "ooi, usui, you hear me right?" Takumi open his eyes but close it again and sigh. Misaki annoyed, "you hear me right?!" She shouted low to him. He open his eyes again and yawn no interest.

Misaki is now very very annoyed.

"Really! What do you want?!" Misaki yelled and make a big noise. She apologize immediately and shaking Takumi's body.

"Takumi..." finally he speak. But seems he speak to the girls opposite their seat, "...is my name. Nice to meet you" he said.

The girls noisy talking to him cheerfully. Now, there's black aura behind Misaki. But, Takumi don't care about it and talk to the girls.

"...-Takumi!" she called. As she thought, He immediately stop and turn to her again.

"yeah? What?" he smiled.

"so it's really..."

"Takumi-san?" the girl A trying to talk with him again.

"sorry, seems my wife don't like it like me" and he never care those girls again.

"what's it Misa?"

"geez I really want to hit you anytime-... Do you see my phone?" she ask.

"here. I've turned it off"

"as I thought! Why don't you tell me?"

"hmm... You even cared to your phone beside me"

"you feel so? So it is like that"

"shall I destroy it-"

"of course i'm just kidding!"

"me too..." he grinning and the plane starts to fly.

-IN KYOTO-

"haaaah..." she sigh.

"what? I think it's the best ones"

"why it have to be single bed?!" she yelled.

"it's wide-"

"and don't you think this just incredible expensive?! Show me the receipt later!"

"cool it... Don't think anything about the cost"

"of course I do!"

"and what the hell with this decoration?! You must be the one prepared it right?!"

"since I've been in England for year..."

"that's not the reason. Haaahh... That's why I want to take part in your plan" she go to the balcony and chin on the woody trellis.

"i know and thats why I won't let you." he come and stand next to her who gaze far in old city kyoto.

"...i just-"

"I just want you enjoy this time fully. Nothing to worry about, just enjoy. It' just once-in-life events for girls right?" he lean his head to looks her face clearer.

"so much... In my head now-" she sanking her head into her arms.

"I don't know what you think... Would you tell me?" he raise his hand pat her head.

"...I'm afraid... Become adult..."

"...hmm"

"I really scared. One day you will dissapear and left me-like my dad was-"

"Never. Didn't You have make me promise?"

"well... It's just a word... Sorry- seems I breaks the mood"

"I will never leave you. Even to death!" he spoke seriously. Then, he hols her tight. She can't breathe. Not because his power, but because she fluttered." trust me... Can you?" his voice shaking. Misaki realized it and calming herself. Then, she smiled to her husband lovely.

"maybe... I can"

"don't say maybe-... You will, i bet" he then turning heads to the cupboard. "oh have you see clothes that Suzuna bought for you?"

"...wait here"

"what? You really have to open it in bathroom?"

"of course!" she close the bathroom and immediately open her suitcase.

"Misa? You okay? After this i want to the spring.

"g-go ahead!"

"...i'll waiting"

_Crap! What's this?! They call this a clothes? It's totally transparent!_

_What the hell tbis underwear?! Pitch black!_

_Suzuna! What're you going to make me look like?!_

"Misa? I'll open it" Takumi ready to open the door but Misaki stop it right away.

"w-wait! Gimme 5 minutes! I'm just... Going to wear my yukata!" she yelled

"oh is that so? Then, 5 minutes" he seems start to countt it.

Misaki hurry up and wear her yukata fast. She thinks she had been in this situation before but she forget where's that. Then, she zip the suitcase and take it.

She finally got out from the bathroom. Takumi have waiting in front the door.

"so-sorry... My stomatch just feel hurts so..."

"i'll changing too... Wait me ok?" he closed the door.

Misaki find a place that safe to put her suitcase. She tooks a pair of underwear and wreapped it inside the bath towel.

Takumi suddenly appeared behind her.

"what's that?" he asked.

"no-nothing! C'mon, let's go!" she pushed his back and go outside.

"you're really weird you know?" he said while walking to the hot spring.

"it's nothing, see, U-... Takumi?" she forcely said it to make Takumi feel better.

"hey Misa..."

"hm?"

"...ah, nothin'... Sorry"

"what's that?! Don't make me curious!"

"we're arrived. Here's ladies section. There's man's section"

"oh, I think I'll spend 40 minutes inside" she said.

"okay. See you" Takumi pat her head once more and go into the man's section.

Then, she so get in the ladies's. After take off her clothes, she getting in the hot spring. It's an open hotspring. There's only 5 woman inside. 2 of them are old woman.

"um... Excuse me..." then Misaki soaking in the pool.

She feel like fly here. She let her burden burnt with the hot water.

"you come from tokyo?" then a girl aksed her.

"eh? You mean, me? Ah, yes, I'm from tokyo-"

"hee...we're from osaka, are you taking holiday?"

"hmm yeah kind of... Haha-"

"hey girls... Isn't it really obvious why she came here? I mean look at her finger" the old lady say it.

"eeh? You've married?"

"eeh yes-kind of... Nothing special you know-"

"so you came here for honeymoon?" then the girl B asking passionately.

"y-yeah... Actually-"

"humm... So it's will be your first night, right? Oh, maybe not?"

"of course the first! Why'd you think it's not my first?!"

"oh sorry... You know in tokyo... There's... Yeah you know-" said the girl C.

"young lady... You better prepare yourself. If you don't want to do that tonight it might be an end for you"

"eeeh?! Why?!"

"and if your couple is the aggressive type, you dig your own grave!" said the Old lady B.

"... Aaargh! That's why i hate this idea!" se fighting with her inner side. Think too much in hit spring isn't good, anyway. She feel dizzy and really crazy. After that, she feel like her vision blurred.

When she open her eyes, she still can feel the heat.

"you're ok Misa?" Takumi looks worried on her.

"uh... Where... Am I?" she holds her head and wake up.

"...you're unconcious in the hotspring. Seems you get the heat too much" Takumi touch her forehead to make sure nothing wrong with her. She blushing in seconds and ward Takumi's hand away.

"I-... I'm okay!" she yelled.

"well that's good. You must be hungry. The dish are ready you know" he point on the table. There's so much plate full of food.

"wow..."

"c'mon, lets dinner"

"mm, itada-... Wait, it's already at 8?!" she put back her chopstick when see the clock on the wall.

"yeah... You just wake up, can't be helped. Itadakimasu"

"why don't you have it first?"

"i'm worried, you've fainted 2 hours"

"...hmm... Itadakimasu" misaki finally calm and have her dinner.

Misaki really feel full.

"I can't... I can't... I'm already full" she raise her hand. Sign for surrender.

"then, should we take a walk a little?"

There's no much lights in hotel's park at this time. Their footsteps echo in the night. Then, two of them arrived in the little lake in the park.

"tonight is really calming isn't it? he asked Misaki's opinion.

"y-yeah I think so-... Umm-" she tried to find another topic to discuss.

"which one do you like, Usui or Wallker as your last name?"

"eh? Hmm... Usui heard not pitch with my name... But I don't want to use Wallker. It just like... Something-"

"you insult my real name?"

"no! That's not it!"

"...just kidding... Stars here clearer than tokyo's. Maybe because the polution"

"what's that? Hahahah!" she laugh.

"...finally you laugh, it's just like a while you don't smile like that"

"...sorry, i make you worried-"

"yeah... You really make me worry"

"sorry..."

"and... You don't have to think about other stuff-like... First night or else-"

"...! You heard it?!"

"of course... It's an opened one"

"aaarrgghhhh!"

"easy... Even I'm the Agressive type, it's not your end"

"...annoying!"

"hahaha... I am"

"...even-"

"what?"

"even... It's gonna be a long time... You'll wait for that?" Misaki staring blushing to him, asked for proper answer.

"...I'll wait. Until you ready, I'll wait. I won't do anything you hate" He said while holding her hands.

"mm... Please... Wait-" said her by a very low voice.

Suddenly Takumi embrace her gently, with a happy expression.

"finally you asked something from me... That really feels great-... Misa-"

"...le-let me go!"

Then, they wasting a week for honeymoon to enjoy as their day off from work. They just having fun and do many thing to enjoy all from the vacation.

Hi! This is Aitsukiyomi :)

sorry but this story end here!

but relax, guys. It still continued in next story titled "half year after the wedding" as the 2nd season.

thanks for your support and don't forget leave a review! ^^

thanks so much!


End file.
